Baby of Mine
by GoldLove
Summary: Trunks finds himself impregated by Adroid 17 who wants Trunk's body and baby. Meanwhile someone thought lost watches from afar wanting Trunks also and will try anyting to have Trunks back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the my made up charters. This is a future Trunks/17 fan fiction. Which means this contains male/male. Warning this fan fiction contains male pregnancy, homosexuality, slight bondage nothing heavy just some slight kinks. All reviews will be handled by my overprotective Vegeta. "" is for talk and – is for mind talk and '' is or for thoughts. Please review! To flamers I gave you fair warning about content!**

Trunks was running through broken homes and alleyways trying to avoid all the blasts surrounding him and making his eardrums almost burst. He was gasping for air his tattered clothes barley hanging on to him.

Suddenly a dark haired man appeared in front of Trunks who immindently stopped in his tracks. Before he could form any thoughts of escape a pair of pale manicured hands wrapped themselves around his middle effectively cutting off any form of escape.

"Hello Trunks it's been a long time from the way you're looking about four months in fact."

17 said coolly while walking up to Trunk's struggling form placing a hand on his slightly bulging belly. "Get off of me!" Trunks cried out trying to kick 17 and head butt 18 so she would let him go. That failed horribly however when 18 instead anticipated his move and had him on his back in seconds with 18's boot on his throat.

"17 want to chain your new pet?"

"Sure we don't want him to run away again do we sis?" 17 said while getting out a pair of cuffs from his pocket. "No! Let go of me!" Trunks yelled clawing at 18's boot trying to get it off his throat. 17 and 18 merely laughed at his failed attempts at freedom. 17 getting impatient grabbed both of Trunks hands harshly and wrapped the cuffs around his hands.

"What!"

The demi-saiyan cried out immidently turning super to get the cuffs off him. "AHHHH!" Trunks yelled out from the shock and his energy draining away from him.

"You're not getting away this time." 17 said lifting Trunks up on his feet. 18 walked up to Trunks putting her hand on his belly. "Are you sure this is your kid he's carry that big blonde was always hanging around him." "I'm sure he was a virgin when I had him and we killed that spiky haired weakling the next day remember?"

"Yeah 17 I guess this one's your's."

18 said looking up at the darkening sky. "You monsters! You killed Gohan!" Trunks hissed the cuffs giving him a slight shock at his rising ki. "Now now trunks you don't want me to pay a little visit to your mother now do you?" 17 said while bringing Trunks quite form against his chest. "17 let's go home its getting dark."

"Why 18 afraid of the dark?" 17 replied in a teasing tone resting his head on Trunks shoulder nibbling his ear. "17 you are so childish! I'm bored and tired from chasing your boy toy all day!"

"Fine let's go."

17 said gripping Trunks to his chest rising in the air making off towards the northern part of the city. Unaware all three were binging watched by enraged eyes with a hint of sadness in them.

Like the story so far? Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the my made up charters. This is a future Trunks/17 fan fiction. Which means this contains male/male. Warning this fan fiction contains male pregnancy, homosexuality, and bondage. All reviews will be handled by my overprotective Vegeta. "" is for talk and – is for mind talk and '' is or for thoughts. Please review! To flamers I gave you fair warning about content!**

18 and 17 flew side by side with a struggling but much weaker Trunks in 17 arms. The twin androids flew for about 15 minutes before landing in front an unharmed five star hotel. 17 let Trunks lose from his grip but still held on to the chain linking his cuffs.

He tried pushing the demi-saiyan through the door. "Don't touch me I can walk by myself!" Trunks hissed at 17 trying to get his hands free.

"17 get your pet under control he is really starting to get annoying." "Fine"

17 smirked before placing a well-aimed chop on the back of Trunk's neck. A slight moan was all that escaped from Trunks before he went limp.

17 caught Trunk's body before he hit the ground. Slinging the demi-saiyan over his shoulder the android strode into the tall hotel with 18 following closely behind him. 17 looked up at the grand staircase that connected each level of the hotel. With a smirk on his face he easily jumped to the top floor stopping in front room labeled 215.

"18 mind much? I really don't want to destroy the door well maybe a little."

17 said smirking. "Fine." 18 said sidestepping her brother taking out a key to open their room. After a moment of fiddling with the knob she finally got the door open. Walking into the room with her brother right behind her before slamming the door shut.

18 walked five steps before plopping down on the sofa. The large hotel room had an Italian theme to it. Soft cinnamon colored carpet covered the floor with the walls decorated with grapes and vineyards pictures covering the walls.

17 however did not noticed this as he walked pass his sister to his own room down the hall. Sifting Trunks under his arms so as to open the door he strode in to his room.

Walking past the motorcycle poster's and toy modals on the walls. He went to his King size bed covered in a Harley motorcycle blanket tossing a limp Trunk onto it. 17 stood there for about five minutes just looking at Trunks sleeping wondering what to do next.

"Do you have any clue on what you're doing?" 18 said from her place at the doorway.

"Why all I have to do is feed him and keep him clothed and he'll be fine." 17 replied not bothering to look at his sister.

18 sighed and went to sit down next to Trunks uncouncis form. "I wanted a baby anyway and your toy is very pretty at least. I always did like his hair."

She said fingering Trunk's deep lavender hair gently admiring the silky feeling to it. 17 snorted "You want to take care of them both be my guest. I just want him in my bed every once in a while." "Fine, I've wanted to get a baby for a while now. Now I have the benefit of not having to mate with a weakling human or pick up a stray not of my blood." 18 got off the bed walking out off the room pausing at the doorway. "Play with him tonight brother but tomorrow you're taking me baby shopping."

She said with one delicate eyebrow lifted.

"What?"

17 cried out all sense of a calm demeanor gone at the prospect of having to wait for hours on end for 18 to go shopping.

"What? You want to have the baby come and there be no supplies? Or have you're boy toy walk around in barely fitting tight clothes?"

"Don't answer that." She said seeing 17 smirk's at the last question. "Night brother." And with that she left the room leaving. 17 turned around to look at Trunks a smirk on his lips. He crawled onto the bed and lied on top of Trunk's warm body. Kissing the younger male's neck while placing a hand on Trunks slightly bulging belly. He began to slowly undress his new bedmate till Trunks was naked.

0-0 ohh no a cliffe! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys chapter three is here! I hope I'm keeping at least the androids in charter. Please review and let me know what you think! " " speech and ' ' for thoughts.

A warm feeling was surrounding him but Trunks knew in the back of his mind he had to wake up. Trunks slowly returned to conciseness having absolutely no idea where he was or what time it was. All he could feel was a snoring blanket covering him.

'Snoring?'

Trunks thought suddenly reality rushing in on him all at once. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a sleeping android 17.

Resting the urge to yell out he instead quietly tried getting 17's limp form off of him.

Trunks realized that was not going to work however when he felt the android's arms tighten around him and 17's face came to the crook of his neck deeply inhaling the scent of him.

"You smell good." 17 murmured burying his face deeper into the crook of Trunks neck.

The demi-saiyan was letting that comment sink in when he realized he had no clothes on.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Trunks cried scrabbling out of the bed displacing 17 from his chest. The fully clothed android merely looked at Trunks who was trying to cover his naked self as best he could.

17 suddenly remembered the name the spiky-haired one had yelled to the younger male before he and his sister had destroyed him. "Trunks come back to bed before I make you." The dark haired man said calmly staring down Trunks.

"Like hell I'll willing share a bed with a monster like you!" The demi spat out looking around wildly for an exit.

Spotting a door to his right Trunks ran for it hoping against hope it was not locked. After turning the knob and finding it unlocked he made to rush out of the room.

Only to have his back pushed against the wall with both his arms pinned above his head a second later.

" You really should not have done that." The android said brushing lavender hair out of Trunks face. "Don't touch me!" Trunks said spitting into 17's face.

It caught 17 full in the face getting him off guard for a moment. Taking his sleeve and wiping his face he cleaned himself before turning back to Trunks with a crook of his head.

Before Trunks could react a swift hand came out of nowhere slapping Trunks across the face..….hard.

The lavender haired teen saw stars dance in front of him before being brought into reality by 17 throwing him back onto the bed. 17 grabbed some chains hidden under the bed tying a struggling Trunks on to the bed.

"Trunks for that little stunt you'll be stuck here for the rest of the day, and maybe I'll pay a visit to your dear mother." " No! You monster stay away from her!" Trunks cried out struggling against the bed frame when a shock off electricity ran through him.

The metal handcuffs were still attached to his wrist and working fine by the feel of it. Trunks remembered to lower his ki so that the blasted thing would stop shocking him.

The shock's instantly stopped leaving the panting teenage in a slight daze for a few seconds. The dark-haired android stood meanwhile a foot away from the bed calmly watching through the entire episode.

Letting Trunks recover for a moment 17 decided to play on Trunk's weaknesses.

"Trunks you don't have to make things so hard on yourself. Just sumbit to me and 18 and your dear mother will be left alone. Hell if you're really good I might just let you see her for an hour or two every once in a while. When we're not busy of course."

17 proposed all of this to stunned Trunks with a calm smirk on his face. Meanwhile Trunks mind was a busy haze of confusion.

'Where could he go that the androids could not find him?'

'what will happen when his mother and the rest of the surviving human's found out he was carrying a android baby?'

Now more than ever he wish Gohan were here to protect him and keep him safe.

But Gohan had died months ago at the hand of the monster before him. A trunk felt a surge of anger and was almost ready to attack when his wondered down absently mindly to his belly. Trunks looked down at his bulging belly for a moment trying to decide what to do.

Only 5 months until the baby come but did Trunks really want the child? He could not bring himself to go to the black market and get an abortion pill once he found out he was pregnant. Yet could he live with a baby that looked like 17?

Could he even stand to look at it? Trunks knew this child would be a part of him too and that it was innocent. But hell he had not even told his mother in fear of rejection.

'Maybe I can strike a deal with these androids to get them to stop killing.'

Trunks thought to himself still gently rubbing his belly. Looking up he saw 17 staring straight at him with a calm almost bored expression on his face.

"If I become yours will you stop the slaughter?" Trunks asked a stern look on his face. 17 just stood there for a moment seemingly pleased that Trunks was backing down.

"Not entirely no I was designed by Dr. Gero to slaughter human's as was my sister. But" 17 said rising his palms up to a furious Trunks.

"A little comprised may be in order, you… distract me and my sister and we will avoid your mother and hometown. Hell the baby will keep 18 busy for a while she is shopping for it. And as for me twice a month of distraction will do nicely." 17 finished twirling Trunk's lavender strains around his fingers. "We got a deal?" "Only if you never kill in front of me or the baby." Trunks said knowing this was the best he was going to get.

"Fine little demi your mine now."

And with that 17 latched his lips onto Trunk's mouth immedently trusting his tongue into the warm carven. The young saiyan had no idea on what to do except to resist the urge to either retch or bite down on the intruding organ.

A noise alerted them both to a shadow in the doorway. "18 can't you give me at least 5 minutes?" 17 hissed sounding like a petulant child whose favorite toy had been taken way.

"Come on 17 it's almost midday and you promised to take me out shopping." 18 replied back in an annoyed tone.

"And why can't you go by yourself? You know where the malls are."

17 said yet let go of Trunks at the same time. Trunks however was relived for the distraction even though it came from 18.

However that relief quickly turned to horror and shame when he realized the reason she kept staring at him.

**HE HAD NO CLOTHES ON**!

Grabbing the sheets on the bed Trunks made quickly hide his body from her amused gaze. "17 get him dressed and let's go." And without further ado she left the room not bothering to close the door behind her.

20 minutes later

Trunks felt like he was going to throw up and not from morning sickness either. 17 was driving a hot red car stolen Trunks assumed like a mad man.

The demi was hanging on to the sit cushions for dear life. 18 and 17 however were calmly sitting up front 18 in particular not seeming to mind the fact they we going over a 110 miles per hour.

Looking back after a moment to see how Trunks was faring she saw him eyes tightly closed gripping the leather sits.

"Glad I told you to put your sit belt now on huhh kid?"

Trunks did not bother replying back. "We're here." 17 curt voice interrupted. The car came to a sudden halt in front of an undamaged mall.

"Finally I thought that ride was going to last forever." 18 said jumping out the car without bothering to open the door.

Trunks looked at both androids like they were mad or madder after that car ride. 17 and 18 both stood at the mall entrance.

"You coming or what I don't want to be here any longer then I have to." 17 said looking back at Trunks who was still in his car seat. Trunks was about to make a nasty retort back at the android, but a flash of blue hair in his mind reminded him to keep his mouth shut.

Getting out of the car he walked pass the androids going through the entrance into the mall. 18 turned to her brother with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"So 17 how you tame him that quickly? I was sure that was going to take weeks. Not that I mind of course but sorta takes the fun out of things."

She asked tucking her stray blond strains behind her ear.

"Nothing big just not to go near his dear "mother" or any of his weakling friends from now on."

17 replied walking over across the street to a motorcycle shop. "Hey be back here by 9 to drive us back got it." 18 yelled after her brother. A grunt was all the reply she got before 17 strode through the biker store. 18 huffed but knew 17 would be on time.

18 turned back to the mall doorway following after Trunks still visible form.

Hiya guys this is GoldLov e Please review! I need to know if I'm keeping everyone in charter or not. Expect on update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the my made up charters. This is a future Trunks/17 fan fiction. Which means this contains male/male. Warning this fan fiction contains male pregnancy, homosexuality, and bondage. All reviews will be handled by my overprotective Vegeta. "" is for talk and – is for mind talk and '' is or for thoughts. Please review! To flamers I gave you fair warning about content!**

18 walked through the expensive looking mall finding it funny how the humans were trying to hide behind the pillars and merchandise.

'They think I can't see them?' The blond android thought amused at their stupidity. Spotting a flash of lavender down at the end of the store she made her way over to shoe store.

Walking through the doors with nary a glance at the horrified humans running away from her, 18 sat down across from Trunks on a bench. The pregnant demi choose to ignore her instead focusing on trying to find a pair of comfortable shoes in his pile that would fit his swollen feet.

The trouble was his bulging belly that was in the way of him getting the shoes on and tied. Becoming frustrated his eyes started to swell up, not just from the shoes but from all the stress he had been under the last 24 hours.

18 watched all of his expressions fascinated. Seeing the pregnant teen about to lose it however seemed counter-productive to her causing her to do something she would not normally due. 18 grabbed both of Trunk's feet laying them across her lap while pushing Trunks down so he was lying down on the bench.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Trunks cried out startled at the sudden situation.

"Be quite and relax, think off this as part of the deal you made with 17." 18 said taking off Trunks socks. "You!" The blonde motioned for the man behind the desk to come out.

"Come out now and you will live." She huffed at him when he did not come out.

The man ever so slowly emerged from behind to counter but still standing a good 15 feet away from the android looking to run any moment.

"Go and find me comfortable martinatity shoes nothing stylish just comfortable." 18 barked out at the man amused at watching him scurry around the store for said shoes.

Turning her attention back to the demi she began to rub her hands up and down the length of his foot. Enjoying the little in takes off breaths Trunks made she started to massage each toe individually. She marveled at the fact she was doing this, but reasoning with herself it was actually no to surprising.

While she did not have a foot fiendish the lavender haired teen's feet were pretty. While they were swollen they were also hairless and petite with no odor to them. Soft as butter too now that she thought about and Trunks seemed to be ticklish though he was trying hard not to show it.

For Trunks however a different line off thought was taking place. His feet had caused him so much pain the last month with him gaining all the extra weight.

Hell it had been almost a miracle each morning to get his old worn out boots on his feet when he could barely see his own feet.

Now to have 18 gently and pleasurably rub his feet was causing him to feel a whole busload of emotions not all of them unpleasant.

"You know that being with 17 and I doesn't have to be a bad experience not at all. We take good care of what's ours and besides you never belonged with humans anyway. I and my brother are perfection while humans are such imperfect creatures. That is why me and 17 despise them so.. but you are so much stronger and more beautiful , while not perfection you are close to it."

"What about all those children you two have killed what about Gohan!"

Trunks asked heatedly getting his feet away from 18 to getting off the bench and standing up barefoot.

"Those were not my children and the spiky-haired one-armed guy? He was becoming a nuisance with always interfering with us. We didn't know him so he meant nothing to us like all humans."

18 finished motioning for Trunks to lay down back on the bench with a wave of her slender pale hand. Trunks however growled at the gesture and made to leave the store.

That turned out to be a bad move as 18 suddenly appeared in front of him and in less than a second had them back into their original positions on the bench. Except in for the fact that Trunk's head was now laying on 18's lap while she held him firmly in place.

"Remember your mother."

18 hissed quietly to him running her fingers through his short lavender strands.

The little demi immendently stopped struggling remembering that the androids knew exactly where his mother lived. "Come here and show us what you brought."

18 said looking over at the startled and flustered man hiding behind a shoe rack. He hesitantly emerged carrying an arm full of shoe boxes.

"Come over here and put them on him so he can know how they fit."

The man quickly complied with 18 order literally almost running over to the two. Sitting all of the boxes down he began to open them all one by one. Lifting up Trunk's right foot he made to put a fuzzy pair of large boots on him.

"You don't have to do that I can put them on myself." Trunks said to the man tugging his foot out of the man's grasp.

"Let him do it you can barely get them on yourself." 18 hushed Trunks motioning for the man to resume his work.

With an apologetic glance at Trunks the man grabbed his foot again and began to try on shoes. 30 minutes later Trunks and 18 walked out of the store with the man behind them carrying three boxes of shoes with him.

The man's name was John who was to be their carrier for the next 3 hours while they shopped. 18 dragged Trunks around to every store in the mall never minded the fact Trunks wanted very little. Hell most of the stuff the got that day was for either 18 or the baby.

Trunks having little money on him resisted the urge to get some loose clothes only because that would be stealing in his mind.

Around 8:55 18 looked up at the mall grand clock before turning to Trunks and John. "Come on let's get out of here."

And with that she strode out the mall entrance with Trunks slowly following her while John had a hard time navigating through the door with all the merchandise in his hands.

17 was waiting for them outside the entrance his back to the car with arms folded. "Finally I thought you two would never leave." 17 said jumping into the driver's seat.

"Hey we are four minutes early and besides you looked like you were busy."

18 said rising a eyebrow at large bag 17 had under his seat. Trunks meanwhile were helping John put all 30 bags into the trunk of the car. "John you can leave now I got this." Trunks said seating himself on the back of the car making it lock into place.

With a sympathetic look at Trunks the man hurriedly ran away as fast as he could around the street corner. Trunks watched him go envying his freedom. "Come on I want to go home there is nothing else to do out here."

17 yelled back at Trunks impatient to get back to the hotel. And for some reason a small smirk was tugging at his lips as his hand clutched his bag.

"I'm coming!"

Trunks barked back going around the trunk to the back of the car seating himself down firmly with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Let's go." 17 said before literally jumping to 60 miles per hour in about 2 seconds.

Well I hope that a least had some feeling to it. I want to make 18 and 17 seem just a little bit by-polar not offense to any of you readers out there with this diseases! I just want to show the rapid mood swings that occur in dbz with the androids. Please review!


End file.
